dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alex Lioce/Status - July 2016
Hey everyone, it's Werewolf here. Now as you've been noticing, I've been making a lot of the weapon images for Dying Light and well... I have a status about what's going to be happening on the wiki here. While I do plan on continuing with the weapon pages, I'm going to be honest and I'm going to be taking a break for at least a month (I'd be coming back here around mid August to do some more work) and here's the reasons why. *'1. Me being the only one here.' With a lot of people leaving the wiki for respectable reasons why, I am going to be staying here like always... but as I start to think about it, I think I'd like to take at least a break on here is because it's now starting to become a bit difficult without a lot of people working on here anymore. With the weapon pages, I have to put in every single variant available in the game via Developer Tools and even I have to put in all of the blueprints that are modifiable with the weapon (both vanilla and The Following blueprints). Not to mention, there are TONS and I mean TONS of pages that need to be fixed, and godamn will that take a while for all of it to be fixed up. Summing things up, things are starting to get more hard and stressful without a lot of people working on here. *'2. I'd like to focus temporarily on other projects' There's many other projects I've haven't looked at, or haven't played in a while, so I'd also like to take the time to do some other things while taking the break off. Not to mention, I'd like to take a look at some horror films I'd never got the chance to look at (after all, I'm a horror film). And lastly, *'3. My thoughts on Dying Light as of 2016' Alright... well, here's my thoughts about it. Admittedly, I think everyone's right that the game is now starting to lose its flavour of interest. I remember I was blown away by the game when it first came out, and this is due to Techland's contributions to the game. As for Techland, I think I'm starting to think they maybe turning into another Ubisoft or even another Daybreak, who made H1Z1 with not-favourable contributions. The lack of responces from the forums, the lack of actual good in-game content, and even the lack of caring anymore made me feel like Techland lost themselves into the darkness. I pray to god, I really hope there's a zombie/infected-themed developer that won't sufffer from the same mistakes that most zombie developers do, and I think Techland has entered the wrong club. As for the game, I think the game has been also ruined by the "Enchanced Edition", which I think is when it started to down hill. The bullet sponges are espically while I don't play the main game as much, and there's tons of improvement still needed for the game. I've made a list of suggestions on the forums on what will fix the game up, and the link is at the bottom of the journal if you want to check it out (even someone responded to the topic with even more awesome suggestions). As of now, I do admit Dying Light is still a good game, but it's still been suffering too much from this Enchanced Edition they call. Bullet Sponges makes the game worsened, the Legendary Levels and Mode still needs to be improved in an easier way, and like mentioned needs more in-game suggestions to be implemented. Only time will tell when the game will be back like the good old days, when it first came out. Anyhow, this is Werewolf and I'm going to be signing off until mid-August. Until then, no spamming or harrasment of anything shitty on the pages or wiki in general, and take care. (Suggestions link below) http://forum.techland.pl/topic/12377-personal-suggestions-and-ideas-for-techland-to-read/ Category:Blog posts